Harry Potter and the Infernal beauty
by beautes-infernales
Summary: Trois nouvelles arrivent à Poudlard. Elles sont belles, drôle et pleines de vie. Après un évènement étrange, elles et le trio se retrouvent au temps des Maraudeurs
1. Arrivée mouvementée

« Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue de trois nouvelles élèves, qui viennent tout droit de l'académie de BeauxBâtons en France. Elle entreront directement en sixième année et vont être réparties maintenant. Miss Smith, Carlène et Dupré, veuillez vous avancer je vous pris » demanda gentiment Dumbledore en regardant vers le font de la salle.  
  
Trois silhouettes se profilèrent alors. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais avec des reflets bleus et aux yeux bleus électrisant et pétillant de malice avançait d'un air assuré en lançant des sourires charmeurs à la gente masculine aussi bien en couple que célibataire. La seconde, une blonde aux yeux bleus envoûtants, lança un clin d'oeil à un garçon un peu plus jeune qui la regardait avec émerveillement, celui-ci rougit comme une tomate. Et enfin la dernière, une brune regardait avec amusement les occupants de la salle. Elles se nommaient respectivement Raven Smith, Claire Carlène et Miranda Dupré. Chacune d'elles étaient aussi belle que les deux autres, sans distinction. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant le choixpeau magique, une vieille femme appela Claire en premier. Elle prononça le prénom de la jeune fille avec une intonation délirante. Claire se tourna vers ses deux amies et leur sourit d'un air entendu. Elle s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assis tandis que la femme posait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une petite voix lui murmura alors.  
  
« Hum, une fille de moldu..... avec du sang de vélane. Tu as un gros potentiel, mais un irrespect des règles plutôt poussé et un désir de vengeance que j'ai rarement vu, Serpentard serait bien pour toi. Je dirais que ton sens de l'amitié te mènerait à Poufsouffle mais ton tempérament hardi et prête à tout ne me laisse plus aucun doute : GRYFFONDOR !!! Elle enleva vivement le choixpeau et se frotta les oreilles  
  
-La prochaine fois prévenez moi, ça m'évitera de me retrouver sourde avant l'âge, grogna-t-elle avec un agacement visible. Vieux chnoc, murmura-t-elle en passant à côté de ses amies qui pouffèrent, elle leurs tira la langue et alla s'asseoir à la table désignée.  
  
-Miranda Dupré. La jeune fille s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
-Oh je vois en toi une facilité d'adaptation et une soif de savoir qui dépasse les facultés des gens normaux..... ta loyauté et ton courage te mèneront certainement loin mais pour toi toutes les règles sont toutes faites enfreintes. . . ton coeur a décidé pour moi : GRYFFONDOR. Elle se leva sans aucune remarque acide pour le choixpeau qui avait failli la faire tomber en arrière de surprise. Elle fit un petit sourire ironique à Raven en passant à côté d'elle et alla s'installer à côté de Claire.  
  
-Raven Smith. Elle fit la même chose que ses deux amies avant elle et entendit une petite voix lui murmurer :  
  
-Oh je vois que tu as du sang d'elfe tu as un don particulier pour enfreindre les règles. Mais je vois aussi du courage tu as une loyauté à toutes épreuves. Oui je c'est où tu va allez c'est : GRYFFONDOR. Elle se leva et partit à la table où ses amies l'attendaient en souriant de façon charmeuse à toute la gente masculine.  
  
Elle s'installa à côté de Claire qui discutait joyeusement avec une belle brune aux yeux marron.  
  
« Salut, dit elle en s'asseyant, Raven Smith.  
  
-Hermione Granger, je suis préfète de Gryffondor.  
  
-Pré- quoi ? Demanda Claire, incrédule. Sa couleur de cheveux lui allait parfaitement bien dans ces moments là (lol).  
  
-Préfète, commença Miranda avec impatience, c'est la personne qui s'occupe de faire respecter les règles à Poudlard. Tu n'as donc pas lu 'L'histoire de Poudlard' ?  
  
-Si c'est pour se faire renvoyer dans deux mois ça sert à rien, plaisanta Raven.  
  
-Renvoyer, intervint un jeune homme roux assis à côté de Hermione, comment ça ?  
  
-Au fait, je vous présente Ron Weasley et lui c'est Harry Potter. Le deuxième leur sourit pendant que le premier les regardait incrédule.  
  
-Salut, dit charmeusement Raven en souriant de façon séduisante à Harry.  
  
-Salut, dit il timidement, un peu gêné.  
  
-Alors dîtes moi, vous vous êtes fait renvoyer ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui, 4 fois, répondit Miranda comme si c'était une bagatelle.  
  
-Quoi ??!! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Ron ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches, fit Claire avec un sourire peint au visage. Il s'exécuta et rougit.  
  
-Mais comment ça se fait ?  
  
-Oh et bien, la première année on était plutôt sage, commença Raven.  
  
-Ouai, la première semaine surtout, continua Claire.  
  
-La première semaine oui, dit Raven d'un air entendu, et puis après on a commencé à faire quelques petites blagues et ça a dégénéré avec le temps. Heureusement que ta mère nous a rattrapé le coup Claire sinon on était dans la merde.  
  
-Et oui, elle s'est, comment dire, légèrement servit de son sang pour adoucir le comité, renchérit la concernée avec malice.  
  
-Son sang ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, vois tu cette belle plante qui est là-  
  
-Raven !!! La prévint la 'belle plante' avec un regard menaçant.  
  
-D'accord, cette beauté divine, à du sang de vélane, qu'elle tient d'une de ses aïeuls et elle peut se servir de ce don que quand elle le veut, il n'est pas permanent.  
  
-Heureusement !! Je n'imagine pas la galère sinon, déjà que le tiers des mecs de BeauxBâtons lui courrait après !! S'exclama Miranda.  
  
-Le tiers ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui, le reste on se le partage, sourit Raven en montrant Miranda de la main.  
  
-Malheureusement à Beauxbâtons, on avait épuisé tout le stock de mecs!!Soupira Miranda  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry les regardaient de façon incrédule.  
  
-Euh juste une question, c'est normal que tu ais des oreilles un peu pointues ? demanda Harry à Raven.  
  
-Oh c'est trois fois rien juste un peu de sang d'elfe, répondit elle en regardant Harry droit dans c'est magnifique yeux émeraude.  
  
-Du sang d'elfe !!!Hurlèrent Les trois Poudlariens.  
  
-Oui du côté de ma mère, ma grand-mère était une elfe.  
  
-Ok  
  
Ils engagèrent ainsi la conversation. Vint l'heure de se coucher. Le trio les renseigna sur la vie à Poudlard et ses règles. Au bout d'un moment un hibou arriva et déposa un paquet à Harry, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une amulette il inspecta les autres s'approchèrent de lui intrigués lorsqu'ils ressentirent une secousse au niveau du nombril. L'atterrissage fut très brusque Harry tomba emportant Raven dans sa chute, elle se retrouva couché de tout son long sur lui qui avait pris une teinte rouge tomate. Lorsqu'elle le vit Raven lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Hé bien Angel tu as une nouvelle proie !!! S'exclama Claire qui avait vu la scène avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Godness la ferme !!! Dit Raven.  
  
Elles se jetèrent un regard noir puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Elles sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Ouai mais si elles ne rigolent pas on a intérêt à courir car quand la tempête explose ça fait mal mais ça se passe que très rarement, assura Miranda.  
  
-Et c'était quoi les noms qu'elles se sont données ? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Ah sa ce sont nos surnoms version The Infernal Beauty. Raven c'est Angel parce que quand elle se transforme en elfe, on dirait un ange noir. Claire c'est Godness car elle ressemble à une déesse et moi c'est .  
  
-On parle de moi ? demanda Claire en se remettant de son fou rire.  
  
-Miranda nous explique vos surnoms.  
  
-Ah d'accord et elle vous a dit le sien ?  
  
-Non pas encore  
  
-Alors la belle Brune-  
  
-Claire !!! Rugit la concernée.   
  
-D'accord d'accord t'énerve pas alors Mi-ran-da son surnom c'est Darkness pour la couleur de ses yeux et aussi parce que lorsqu'elle s'énerve, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et ils feraient peur au plus puissant sorcier. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir le 'plaisir de les rencontrer quand ils sont comme ça.  
  
-Moi non plus !! S'exclama Raven.  
  
-Je veut pas joué les rabats joies mais je vous ferez remarquer qu'on est plus dans la même aile du château, et c'est plutôt bizarre, j'avoue que je la sent pas du tout cette histoire !! Déclara Hermione peu rassurée.  
  
-Oui, allons voir Dumbledore, c'est préférable, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Une fois arrivés, Harry murmura le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait donné mais rien ne se passa, il réessaya, toujours rien.  
  
« Ils ont dû le changer, finit il par dire en s'éloignant de la gargouille. Les trois françaises se regardèrent d'un air entendu.  
  
-Ecartez vous, s'il vous plait » ordonna Claire.  
  
Ils se regardèrent interloqués tandis que Miranda suivait Claire qui reculait et que Raven avançait, elle, vers la gargouille. Ils finirent par obéirent non sans se poser des questions. Angel éleva ses bras vers le ciel et commença à parler dans une langue inconnue. Sa robe s'était allongé jusqu'à arrivé par terre ainsi que ses cheveux. Deux petites oreilles pointues se voyaient distinctement à travers ceux-ci et un courant d'air s'engouffra dans le couloir. Soudain, la gargouille pivota et le passage s'ouvrit. Angel baissa les bras et ses habit ainsi que ses cheveux et oreilles redevenaient comme avant. Elle se tourna vers eux, le trio étant bouche bée et ayant les yeux écarquillés, et ses deux amies la regardant, faussement émues.  
  
« Oh Angel, tu était tellement belle !! S'exclama Godness en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'oeil.  
  
-Oui, splendide, continua Darkness en faisant de même. Elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire et commencèrent à avancer vers le passage.  
  
-Bon vous venez, la gargouille ne va pas rester ouverte toute la nuit » dit Raven derrière son épaule.  
  
Le trio reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le passage, toujours un peu éberlué. En chemin vers le bureau, Harry réussi enfin à demander :  
  
« Comment t'as fait ça ?  
  
-Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, un truc d'elfe. Ca permet de désactiver des sorts, genre des mots de passe, ou des sorts de verrouillage. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau et Harry frappa. Il entra en premier, suivit de ses amis, quand il en reçut l'autorisation. Il aperçut le vieux directeur près de sa cheminée, à contempler les flammes. Celui-ci releva la tête quand Harry passa la porte et lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
« Mr Potter, que faîtes vous là à cette heure ci ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement. Et qui sont ses jeunes gens ?  
  
-Professeur vous vous sentez bien ?  
  
-Oui, et vous.  
  
-Moi ça va, mais vous ne les reconnaissez pas ?  
  
-Non. Je devrais ?  
  
-Et bien oui, vous savez Ron et Hermione. Et puis aussi Raven, Miranda et Claire, les nouvelles élèves.  
  
-Je suis désolé James, mais je ne les connais pas.  
  
-James ?! Mais je ne suis pas James, je suis Harry.  
  
-Vous êtes de la famille de James Potter ?  
  
-Mais oui, je suis son fils !!  
  
-Son fils ?!  
  
-Son fils. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant.  
  
-En quelle année pensez vous être Mr Potter ? Finit il par dire après un moment.  
  
-En 1996 pourquoi ?  
  
-Nous sommes en fait en 1976.  
  
-QUOI ??!! Hurlèrent ils tous en même temps.  
  
Voilà alors c'est tout pour l'instant !!!! Si vous avez aimé et si vous voulez kon mette la 2ème partie, reviewer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bisou  
  
The Infernal beauty 


	2. Premiers cours et pari

« Oh mon dieu !!! Soupira Hermione en se faisant tombé sur une chaise  
  
-J'arrive pas à y croire on a remonter le temps même les plus grands sorciers n'ont jamais réussit cette exploit !!! Dit Miranda en prenant un air d'intello (tu voit a la hermione lors de ses explications)  
  
-Oh mon dieu une nouvelle Hermione, soupira Ron  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Hermione ?! Rugit l'intéressée.  
  
-C'est bon vous allez pas commencé tout les deux ? dit Harry légèrement agacé.  
  
-N'empêche que c'est vrai, buta Ron en faisant semblant de bouder.  
  
-Comment êtes-vous arrivé a cette époque ? demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Eh bien. expliqua Harry, J'ai reçu cette amulette et ça à agit comme une sorte de portoloin.  
  
-Ah je vois cette amulette est en faite victime du sort tempus dicendo c'est un sort très ancien qui agit comme un retourneur de temps très puissant.  
  
-Quand est que nous allons rentré à notre époque ? demanda Ron  
  
-Je n'en c'est rien car pour trouver la formule inverse ça sera très long peut être à la fin de l'année scolaire ou avant. Vous êtes en quelle année et quelle maison ?  
  
-Gryffondor 6eme année, répondit Hermione, ayant légèrement recouvré ses esprits.  
  
-Très bien venez avec moi nous allons aller dans la grande salle mais avant nous allons quelque peu votre apparence physique à vous monsieur Potter. Il dit une formule et Harry e retrouva avec les cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert émeraude sont devenus plus clair et sa vue fut rétablit.  
  
-Et vous, vous ne serez pas un Weasley ? demanda t-il a l'adresse de Ron.  
  
-Si j'en suis un Ron Weasley  
  
-D'accord, et comme Harry il prononça une formule et ces cheveux habituellement roux carotte se retrouve roux foncé tirant sur le bruns  
  
-Dorénavant vous ne serez plus Ron Weasley et Harry Potter mais Ron Turner et Harry Wyatt.  
  
-Nous sa ne sera pas la peine de changer notre apparence, nous somme françaises, dit Miranda  
  
-Et moi je suis issu de moldus, dit Hermione  
  
-Très bien suivez moi nous allons dans la grande salle vous présenter.  
  
Arriver dans la grande salle Dumbledore fit un discours.  
  
-Chère élèves j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que 6 nouveaux nouveau élèves seront avec nous pour l'année ils viennent tout droit de l'académie de BeauxBâtons en France et seront dans la maison Gryffondor. Veuillez accueillir Miss Granger, Smith, Carlène et Dupré et Mr Wyatt et Turner. La table des gryffondor tremblait sous les applaudissements, le groupe se dirigea vers la table non sans que les infernal beauty lance des sourires à toute la gente masculine. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble lorsque 5 garçons et une fille arrivèrent et s'asseyent à côté d'eux.  
  
-Salut !! Moi c'est James Potter eux c'est Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow et voici Lily Evans, ma petite amie.  
  
-Salut moi c'est Raven Smith elles ce sont Claire Carlène, Miranda Dupré et Hermione Granger et eux c'est Harry Wyatt et Ron Turner.  
  
-Attention Godness a trouvé une nouvelle proie !! Chantonna Miranda. Rémus tu devrais faire attention avec elle au bout de 2 semaine maximum c'est fini, s'exclama-t-elle devant le sourire de Claire envers Rémus.  
  
-Hey c'est moi qui les garde le plus longtemps entre toi, moi et Miss Angel, pour vous c'est terminé au bout d'une semaine maximum ou 10 jour.  
  
-Traite nous de pute tant que t'y ai !!! Lança Raven  
  
-Mais non vous vous ne vous faîtes pas payé, répondit Claire du tac au tac  
  
-Remarque on devrait on serait bourré de fric !! Lança Miranda.  
  
Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Elles sont tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda Lily au trio  
  
-On n'en sait rien on les connaissait pas avant hier, Répondit Harry qui était hypnotisé par le sourire de Raven.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas elles sont complètement vierges ! Moi. peut être moins, mais elles oui, dit Claire en rigolant devant leurs têtes surprises.  
  
-En tout cas toutes les filles de Poudlard seront extrêmement jalouses de vous car vous venez d'arriver et vous êtes déjà avec les Maraudeurs le groupe le plus populaire de l'école ! Dit Peter.  
  
-Ah bon vous êtes les maraudeurs !! Je ne connais pas vous pouvez nous expliquer un peu pourquoi on vous appelle comme ça ? demanda Raven en jetant un regard noire a Peter, n'aimant pas son arrogance, qui pétrifié par son regard meurtrier se tassa sur sa chaise en bégayant des bribes de mots.  
  
-Alors les Maraudeurs, dit Sirius d'un ton extrêmement professionnel, est un groupe composé de James, moi Rémus et Peter appelé respectivement Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver et on est les rois des blagues !!  
  
-Ah bon bah vous aurez de la concurrence féminine car vous avez devant vous the infernal Beauty composé de moi Claire et Miranda appelé respectivement Angel Godness et Darkness et on est les reines des blagues à Beauxbâtons et les plus dragueuse ce qui nous a valus notre renvoie de cette magnifique académie.  
  
-Renvoyer ?? Sirius en recracha son jus de citrouille. Même nous on a pas fait si fort !!!  
  
-Et oui, s'exclama Claire toute fier, la preuve qu'on est les meilleures, dit elle en leurs faisant un clin d'oeil. Et en plus on attire tous les mecs.  
  
-Euh, ça va les chevilles ? Demanda Miranda avec exaspération.  
  
-Tu peux le prouver ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton de défis.  
  
-Quand tu veux, répondit elle su le même ton.  
  
-Très bien, on fait un pari, de nous quatre, dit il en désignant Harry, Ron et Rémus, ou de vous quatre, cette fois il désigna Hermione et les trois beautés infernales, on verras qui arrivera à draguer  
  
-Ok, répondit Claire en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme.  
  
-Euh je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Hermione peu sur d'elle.  
  
-Moi non plus, continua Harry.  
  
-Et moi encore moins, finit Ron.  
  
-Tu vas voir Herm', s'exclama Raven, on va te prendre en main, et demain, tu seras une beauté infernale !!!  
  
-Euh... vous êtes sur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, oui, affirma Claire, tu apprendras mon très cher Sirius que l'on gagne toujours nos paris !!! Elle lui envoya un baiser sarcastique et reprit de l'omelette (lol).  
  
-C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais eu d'adversaires à votre taille, mais on va changer ça !! »  
  
Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chaque groupe parlait de ses aventures certains en modifiant légèrement les personnages et les lieux. Le pari commencerait le lendemain. Les voyageurs temporels se rendirent compte qu'ici, c'était le matin, ils devraient donc affronter encore une journée avant d'aller dormir ce qui fit grogner Ron. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les Maraudeurs décrétèrent qu'il fallait aller en cours. Ils commençaient par DCFM que Harry adorait ! Les Maraudeurs lui firent vite redescendre son bonheur en lui disant que le prof était une peau de vache de première. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent ainsi : James, Lily et Peter sur une rangée, Rémus, Claire (ayant voulu être avec Rémus), Hermione (parce qu'il y avait plus d'autre place de libre, à part à côté de Peter mais ne voulant pas être près de ce sal rat) et Sirius sur celle de derrière, Harry, Raven, Ron et Miranda au deuxième rang.  
  
« Hey, tu te fait pas chier Angel, vas y, monte lui dessus pendant que t'y es, s'exclama Claire en voyant son amie se rapprocher de Harry qui était à côté d'elle.  
  
-Vas te faire foutre, ma très chère Goddness, répliqua la concernée avec un ton diplomatique.  
  
-Pas avec toi, fit Claire sur le même ton.  
  
-Miss, s'il vous plait, s'exclama une voie sévère venant du bureau. Elles n'avaient pas vu, mais le professeur était arrivé.  
  
-Pardon monsieur, dirent elles en même temps d'une voix enfantine et fautive.  
  
-Bien, pour commencer l'année, nous allons étudier les elfes. Ces créatures ne sont pas si gentilles que ce que racontent le contes de fées.  
  
-Ouh, je ne le sens pas ce cours là ! S'exclama Claire, assise entre les deux garçons.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus, incrédule.  
  
-Allons ton instinct de loup-garou ne t'as pas prévenu ? Murmura Claire comme si c'était une broutille, alors que Rémus et Sirius blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Raven est une demi elfe.  
  
-Comment t'as su que-  
  
-T'inquiète, je dirais rien, gentil loulou, dit elle en caressant les cheveux de Rémus. Ecoutez le cours, je vous expliquerai après.  
  
-En effet, elles peuvent vous tuer d'un simple claquement de doigts, et sont immortelles, continua le professeur, ne sachant pas que Raven bouillait de rage. Heureusement pour nous, ils vivent éloignés des humains, sinon les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.  
  
-NON MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup sous le regard surpris de la classe.  
  
-Et pourquoi dîtes vous ça ?  
  
-Sachez mon cher professeur, que je suis moi-même une demi elfe, dit elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Alors je peux vous assurez que vous racontez n'importe quoi !!  
  
-Une demi elfe ? Demanda-t-il ave dégoût.  
  
-A parce qu'en plus de raconter des conneries, vous êtes sourd ? (j'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça !! lol)  
  
-Comment pouvez vous ??  
  
-Et bien vous savez, je pense à une phrase, j'ouvre la bouche, je remue les lèvres et je parle. Voilà comment ça marche.  
  
-Sortez immédiatement de cette classe !!  
  
-Merci, dit elle avec soulagement. J'en avais vraiment marre de vous écouter et ça aurait été déplacé de sortir sans votre autorisation.  
  
-TAISEZ VOUS !!!! SORTEZ !!!!  
  
-Vos désires sont des ordres, dit elle en rangeant ses affaires et en prenant son sac. Hey on se rejoint après ok ? Déclara-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis. Claire et Miranda étaient explosées de rire. Je prends ça pour un oui. Elle fit un baiser sur sa main et l'envoya à la classe. Bye. »  
  
Et elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Les deux autres beautés étaient obligées de se tenir à ce qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas tomber, c'est-à-dire Rémus pour Claire et Ron pour Miranda, qui ne s'en plaignaient pas !! Elles finirent par se calmer devant le regard noir de leur professeur de DCFM. Rémus avait passé un bas autour de la taille de Claire pour la retenir mais ne le retira pas après. A la fin du cours, ils sortirent et Raven reçut les félicitations de ces messieurs pour ce qu'elle avait dit en cours. Pendant que les autres discutaient encore, les Maraudeurs emmenèrent, un peu de force, Claire dans une salle de classe vide.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-elle.  
  
-Comment sais tu que Rémus est un loup garou ? Demanda Sirius méfiant.  
  
-Oh calmos ! J'ai du sang de vélane, et il se trouve que mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur les créatures des ténèbres. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais un vampire, à cause de ta peau, mais j'ai remarqué que la lumière ne te faisait rien. Alors vu tes cernes dus à un manque de sommeil, j'ai ensuite pensé à un loup garou. Et apparemment j'ai vu vrai.  
  
-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Ma meilleure amie est une demi elfe et j'ai eu un petit ami à moitié vampire alors tu sais, un loup garou...  
  
-Tu ne vas pas-  
  
-Je ne vais pas le répéter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand il s'agit de sujet sérieux on peut compter sur moi. Mais je penses que Raven se doute de quelque chose, vu la façon dont elle t'a regardé la première fois !  
  
-Et elle va-  
  
-Non !! Rassurez vous ! Bon, on peut aller en cours maintenant ? Non pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous, mais les autres vont se poser des questions. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et sortirent suivant Claire. Ils retrouvèrent les autres non loin de là, les cherchant certainement.  
  
« Ben vous étiez où ? Demanda Miranda en s'allumant une clope.  
  
-On discutait, tu me fais tirer une latte ? Demanda Claire en s'approchant.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Allez, juste une !  
  
-Ok mais pas plus, j'en ai presque plus et je penses pas qu'on en trouve ici. Claire tira une longue latte, savourant l'effet que ça faisait.  
  
-Merci, ça fait un de ses biens.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda James en inspectant la cigarette sous toutes les coutures.  
  
-Ce que les moldus ont inventé de mieux ! Déclara Raven.  
  
-Hey, s'exclamèrent en choeur Claire, Hermione et Lily.  
  
-Ben quoi, c'es vrai.  
  
-Allons en cours, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des imbécillités pareils !! J'ai dit ça moi ?! Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je demanderai aux autres d'aller en cours !! »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire en commençant à avancer vers la salle de divination.  
  
« Au fait Angel, évite de te faire renvoyer de cours cette fois, ça nous évitera des ennuis !! S'exclama Miranda.  
  
- Cet espèce de connard ne m'a pas laissé le choix.  
  
-Oui, mais quant même.  
  
-Ok, ok. On a quoi ?  
  
-Divination.  
  
-Oh non, se lamentèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Je suis obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir. Je ne peux pas aller en arithmancie ??  
  
-Non, le cours est complet, désolée, répondit Lily.  
  
-Génial !! J'espère juste que la prof n'est pas comme l'autre conne ! Tous la regardèrent avec surprise et Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Miranda.  
  
-Hermione s'est barrée en plein cours en troisième année en insultant à moitié la prof !! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Elle le méritait ! Se défendit la concernée.  
  
-Ma petite Hermione, je crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, s'exclama Raven en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.  
  
Arriver dans la salle de Divination où régnait une chaleur épouvantable le trio, les infernal beauty, les maraudeurs et Lily s'installèrent sur des poufs. La prof n'était nul autre que l'excentrique Sybille Trelawney.  
  
-Ce trimestre nous allons étudier l'art nébuleux des boules de cristal veuillez vous mettre par groupe de 5 ou 6 un personne par groupe va prendre une boulle.  
  
Harry qui s'était mis avec Hermione, Ron et les infernal beauty partit chercher une boule de cristal pendant que Sirius partait en prendre une pour les maraudeurs et Lily. Au bout d'une heure Raven s'était agité sur son siège et elle dit :  
  
-Les filles j'ai envie de sortir du cours !!  
  
-Patience Angel dans 30 minutes le cours est terminé, dit Claire calmement  
  
-C'est vrai tu a raison le cours est chiant venez on quitte le cour ? demanda Miranda avec Malice à Claire, Raven Ron Harry et Hermione.  
  
-Non dit clairement Claire, il ne faut pas Angel à déjà foutue le bordel en DCFM donc on reste là le cour termine dans 10 minute mais si tu veut on peut sortir en beauté, dit elles en regardant les autres avec ses yeux pétillants de malice, près 1, 2, 3.  
  
-Tragédie !!! Cria Claire  
  
-Que ce passe t-il mon enfant ?demanda Trelawney visiblement heureuse qu'une élève s'intéresse à son cour.  
  
-J'ai vue que vous alliez renvoyé plusieurs personnes de cours 3 filles pour être plus exacte.  
  
-Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?  
  
-C'est ça le problème je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.  
  
-Ce n'est rien mon enfant l'art de la divination est un art très difficile.  
  
-Tragédie !!! Hurla Raven  
  
-Oui mon enfant ?  
  
-Je viens de voir pourquoi avez vous renvoyé les filles de votre cours.  
  
-Oui dite le moi  
  
-Elles ont fumés une cigarette en cour.  
  
-Et qui c'est dîtes, moi vite qui c'est !!!  
  
-C'est nous ! Dirent en même temps the beauty en sortant en même temps leurs clopes et se l'allumant.  
  
-SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA CLASSE !!!!!! Hurla Trelawney  
  
-Ok @+  
  
-Attendez moi j'arrive, cria Hermione au grand étonnement de Ron et Harry  
  
-D'accord on t'attend dehors, dit Raven  
  
-Ouf enfin sortie de cette enfer !! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-T'a raison allez viens, The Infernal Beauty vont te mettre une nouvelle image et on va gagné ce paris !! Dit Claire avec une extrême volonté  
  
Et elles partirent en direction de leur dortoir pour relooker complètement Hermione.  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster. Svp si vs voulez la suite : REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisou The infernal Beauty 


	3. Chapitre 3

Elles la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
  
-Voyons, voyons tu est très belle mais c'est les fringue et les uniformes qui gâche ta beauté, dit Raven d'un ton extrêmement professionnelle  
  
-Alors il faut raccourcir ta jupe et rétrécir d'une bonne taille ton chemisier, un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué pour l'uniforme maintenant les fringues en générale, déclara Claire avec la main sur son menton, signe de grande réflexion.  
  
Pendant une heure elles la maquillèrent l'habillèrent etc. Ainsi qu'elles même. Quand elles eurent fini, elles partirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient assez sexy.  
  
Raven portait une jupe noir qui arrive jusqu'a 10 cm au dessus des genoux et une fente de chaque côté de 5 cm et un débardeur noir moulant laissant voir son tatouage fée mi-ange mi-démon a côté du nombril et des bottes en cuir avec un talons de 10 cm  
  
Claire avait enfilé une minijupe beige en cuir et un pull très décolleté sous lequel on apercevait le col d'une chemise et sa cravate de Gryffondor, desserrée, était négligemment mise autour de son cou.  
  
Miranda avait une jupe plissé style écolière avec un chemise blanche attaché au dessus du nombril laissant voir son piercing avec des bottes.  
  
Et Hermione avait la traditionnelle jupe de Poudlard qui avait été raccourcit pour n'arrivé qu'à quelques centimètres en dessous des fesses, avec un haut de bikini noir sous une chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau du décolleté.  
  
Toutes les trois portait un collier en argent avec une Vénus accroché dessus. Les quatre colliers étaient identiques, si ce n'est que la couleur des cheveux des Vénus changeait en fonction de la personne qui le portait. Elles s'installèrent aux côtés des garçons et de Lily. Ceux-ci étaient bouche bée et Lily dû même donné une claque derrière la tête de James pour le faire revenir. Claire et Raven s'installèrent entre Rémus et Harry alors que Hermione et Miranda prenaient place en face d'elles, à côté de Ron et Sirius. Les garçons, mis à part James, ne revenaient toujours pas à la réalité.  
  
« Je vois que ça vous plait ! S'exclama Claire, ravie alors que Rémus ne pouvait enlevé ses yeux de son décolleté plongeant.  
  
-Hermione ?? C'est bien toi ?? Demanda Ron, mi horrifié, mi surpris.  
  
-Euh oui, Ron, c'est moi, répondit celle-ci. Devant le regard scandalisé de son meilleur ami, Harry explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes. Arrête de te marrer toi ! Hermione, vas te changer !! Tous les mecs te regardent !!!  
  
-C'est fait pour Ron, lui expliqua Raven comme si elle parlait à un gamin, Harry riait toujours et ses rires redoublèrent si c'était possible.  
  
-Moi je la trouve très bien comme ça, défendit Sirius en regardant les longues et parfaites jambes de la jeune fille. Harry cessa immédiatement de rire.  
  
-Hermione vas te changer, ordonna sérieusement Harry devant le regard de son parrain.  
  
-Mais non !! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux !!  
  
-Harry ? Demanda Angel sensuellement. Tu trouves que je devrais aller me changer aussi ?  
  
-Non, tu es parfaite Raven, répondit il.  
  
-Et moi Ron ? Demanda Miranda.  
  
-Toi aussi tu es parfaite, dit il comme envoûté.  
  
-Bien, alors ne dîtes pas à Hermione ce qu'elle doit faire si vous n'êtes pas prêt à faire respecter cette règle pour les autres, s'exclama Claire sèchement. Les deux garçons se turent. Bien, reprit elle plus joyeuse, je crois que l'on va le gagner ce paris, n'est ce pas les filles ?  
  
-Ouai, dirent elles en même temps avant de rire aux éclats.  
  
-Ne croyez pas ça gagné d'avance, vous avez peut être tous les mecs à vos pieds, mais nous on peut en faire autant.  
  
-On va voir tout de suite si mes charmes font effets, dit elle en se levant.  
  
-Hey !! N'utilise pas tes dons de vélane !! Prévint Ron.  
  
-Non, je n'en aurais pas besoin » elle lui fit un clin d'?il et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles.  
  
Ils la virent parler quelques instants avec un beau brun qui, d'après un vague grognement de James, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ils le virent acquiescer qui se lever et sortir de la salle accompagnée de Claire qui leur fit un clin d'?il.  
  
« Je la reconnais là ma Godness elles prend toujours les plus beaux, dit Raven. Veillez bien m'excusez mais je vois un mec très mignon là bas et je voudrais bien gagné notre paris, continua t-elle en montrant un mec à la table des Poufsouffle. Bye-bye à tout à l'heure, et elle partit en faisant claqué ses talons se dirigeant vers la table des Pouffsoufle elle ne fit qu'un clins d'?il au mec en question et il partit la retrouver.  
  
-Moi aussi j'y vais @+, dit Hermione en roulant des hanches en se dirigeant à la table des Serdaigles pour parlé à un mec super canon et elle partit avec.  
  
-Il y en a un pas mal là bas, j'y vais, dit Miranda en partant avec un Gryffondor.  
  
-Nous on va faire une ballade en amoureux, dit James accompagné de Lily laissant Sirius, Remus, Harry et Ron entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur.  
  
« Non mais vous vous rendez comptes de se quelle font ?! Hurla Harry.  
  
-Non mais elles . . . elles sorte avec d'autres mec que nous !!! Cria Ron.  
  
-Ron arrête de dire n'importe quoi elles sortent avec des mecs autres que nous mais on ne sort pas avec, dit Remus calmement.  
  
-C'est vrai tu a raison Lunard, dit Sirius en faisant un air dépité le même que Harry, Ron et Remus.  
  
-Je vais trouver Raven et je vais arrêter ce stupide pari !! Hurla Harry.  
  
-Attend on vient avec toi ! Dirent les autres  
  
-Attendez on peut pas faire sa !! Sinon elle vont croire qu'ont est jaloux, dit Rémus.  
  
-Ouai tu a raison même si on ne peut pas gagner le pari on peut toujours faire des blagues à ces mecs dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique. »  
  
Et il se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle en directions de leur dortoir pour se changer. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîné car mine de rien ils s'étaient vraiment habillés sexy et pour choisir leurs vêtements ils avaient mit plusieurs heures.  
  
Sirius avais un pantalon noir en cuir et une chemise blanche entre ouverte sur le torse. Harry avait jean délavé un t-shirt avec une chemise bleu à carreau ouverte et avait mi c'est cheveux en bataille avec du gel. Ron avait un baggy noir un T-shirt aussi noir et les cheveux en bataille. Et Remus portait un pantalon large beige avec une chemise ouverte sur un T- shirt moulant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, toutes les filles les regardaient avec envie de devenir leur petite amies et les mecs jalousement, ils s'assirent à la table où les beautés (je compte Herm avec) Lily et James étaient assis.  
  
« Salut les filles, dirent-ils tous en c?ur avec leurs sourires les plus charmeurs.  
  
-Salut, répondirent-elles plutôt séduites par leur look.  
  
-Vous êtes très bien habillé comme ça, dit Raven en matant scrupuleusement Harry qui lui était plongé dans son décolleté.  
  
-Bon écoutez, ce qu'on vous propose c'est d'arrêter ce stupide pari, et puis, on a gagné de toute façon, s'exclama Claire.  
  
-Hey- Commença Sirius.  
  
-Mais ! De toutes façons, on avait rien parié donc match nul, finit elle avec malice. Bon, allons en cours, ça me ferait chier d'être en retard. »  
  
Ils se levèrent à contre c?ur et sortirent de la grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose et attendirent que la prof arrive. Soudain, alors que James et Lily s'embrassaient passionnément et que les autres flirtaient, la bande de Serpentard de sixième année débarqua.  
  
« Tiens, tiens, Potter, toujours en train de fricoter avec la Sang de bourbe, elle est mignonne mais elle me dégoûte ! » Déclara un blond avec une moue haineuse et dégoûtée.  
  
Tout le monde allait sortir sa baguette, mais une seule personne n'en pris même pas la peine. Claire s'avança vers le groupe, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle se plaça devant juste devant lui.  
  
« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! Ordonna-t-elle froidement mais sa voix reflétait toute sa haine.  
  
-Tu crois me faire peur ? Sais tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il avec le même regard.  
  
-Pff... Tu pourrais être la reine d'Angleterre que je n'en aurais rien à foutre !!  
  
-Qui es tu toi ?  
  
-Claire Carlène, une sang de bourbe comme tu dis. Et toi tu es Lucius Malfoy ?  
  
-C'est exact, dit il avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard.  
  
-Oh ne fais pas cette tête là, tu ne peux être qu'un Malfoy avec tes horribles cheveux blond, tes yeux vide et ta langue de vipère. Les Gryffondor pouffèrent.  
  
-Comment oses tu m-  
  
-Je ne te permettrais plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais d'insulter l'un de mes amis.  
  
-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil. Tu t'es fais 6 nouveaux ennemis Malfoy et pas les plus sympas. Bon courage »  
  
Elle se retourna et entra dans la classe que McGonagall venait d'ouvrir. Pendant le cours Claire pris un parchemin et écrivit un mot dessus qu'elle envoya grâce à la magie à Miranda, Raven, Lily et Hermione.  
  
« Réunion se soir dans la salle commune ~Godness~ »  
  
« Pour faire quoi? ~Angel~ »  
  
« Blague contre la bande à Malefoy ?~Darkness~ »  
  
« Si c'est ça je suis partante !~Devil~ »  
  
« Oui ils vont regretter de t'avoir insulté de Sang de Bourbe ~Darkness~ »  
  
« Les filles que ce que vous faites ? Vous préparé une blague ?~Patmol »  
  
« Ouai contre la bande à Malfoy ~Angel~ »  
  
« C'est qui Devil ? ~Cornedrue~ »  
  
« C'est moi (Hermione) ~Devil~ »  
  
« Et moi (Lily) c'est Fire ~Fire~ »  
  
« Cool ma puce c'est mignon ~Cornedrue~ »  
  
« Merci James ~Fire~ »  
  
« On peut participé pour la blague ?~Ron et Harry~ »  
  
« Ouai on va faire une blague infernal beauty / Maraudeur !~Patmol~ »  
  
« On fais partie des maraudeurs ?~Harry~ »  
  
« Bien sur !~Lunard~ »  
  
« Cool ~Ron~ »  
  
« Ils vous faut des surnoms ~Lunard~ »  
  
« Ouai que pense tu de Flamme pour Ron pour c'est cheveux et Tiger pour Harry ?~Patmol~ »  
  
« On est d'accord ~Flamme et Tiger~ »  
  
La suite du cours se déroula normalement. Lorsque la cloche sonna les beauty et les maraudeurs se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dames James prononça le mots de passe : Fizwizbiz  
  
-Bon alors que va ton trouver comme blague à faire a Malfoy la fouine bondissante et sa bande ? demanda Sirius (nda ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?)  
  
-Ouai tu a raison une fouine bondissante !! Cria Raven  
  
-Comment ça ? Je comprend pas dit James  
  
-Nous allons transformer la bande de Malfoy en animaux !! Dit Claire victorieusement.  
  
-Oui mais comment on va faire ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-C'est simple James a créé un sort qui permet de faire la transformation qu'ont veut le sort est Malicius dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui mais il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie, fit James d'un air songeur.  
  
-J'ai une idée les filles n'on qu'à faire un numéro de charme à Malfoy, Rogue, Rosier et Macnair pendant que nous on lance le sort ! Dit Remus  
  
-Oui tu a raison mais je ne m'occupe pas de Rogue il me dégoûte ! Dit Raven avec une grimace qui prouve bien sont dégoût  
  
-D'accord alors Angel tu prend Malfoy moi je prend rogue Devil tu prend Rosier et Goddness tu prend Macnair. Dit Miranda  
  
-D'accord mais les garçon vous avez intérêt à ne pas trop traîné car dragué Malfoy ça ne m'enchante pas du tout ! Dit Angel  
  
-The infernales beauty reprenne leur activité !! Cria Claire en tapant dan les mains de ses quatre amies.  
  
Le soir venus le clan (c'était trop long de marqué the infernales beauty et les maraudeurs) partirent dans la grande salle. Arrivés là bas the infernales beauty virent leur proies assis à la table des Serpentard. Elles se dirigèrent chacune d'elles vers le mec qui lui était attribué elles leur firent un numéros de charmes très grand mais Malfoy se doutaient de quelques chose donc Raven pris les grand moyen : elle l'embrassa passionnément devant un Harry complètement retourné et des Maraudeurs dégoûté au plus haut point lorsque Harry hurla presque contre Sirius un :  
  
-Fait vite ce putain de sort !!  
  
Sirius le lança mais les effet se fit attendre dans 10 minute pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la grande salle les filles partirent s'asseoir à leur table. Arrivez là bas les filles demandèrent :  
  
-Alors ça a marché ?  
  
-Oui heureusement que Sirius a pensé à mettre un compte a rebours, dit James.  
  
-Regardez regardez ça commence dit Hermione toute excitée.  
  
Elle avait raison, on voyait Malfoy commencé à se transformé en fouine blanche, Macnair se transformais en cochon rose, Rogue en en brebis et Rosier en oie. Lorsque les élèves virent ça des éclats de rires se propagèrent dans la grande salle. Les infernales beauty et les maraudeurs se levèrent et montèrent sur la table ils hurlèrent.  
  
-De la part des infernal beauty et des Maraudeurs !!  
  
S'en suivit ensuite une série de courbette. Lorsque le prof de DCFM et directeur des serpentard cria en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor  
  
-Redonnez leurs leur forme tout de suite !!!!  
  
-Nous ne pouvons pas professeur, dit Raven  
  
-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?  
  
-D'après l'article 1er des infernales beauty toute blague ne doit pas être retirer même sous menace d'un professeur un sort l'en empêchant sera mise en place pour que leur forme ne soit repris que dans 40 heures et 50 minute et 36 non 37 seconde, Dit Raven qui s'était rassise d'une manière professionnelle.  
  
-Vous leur redonnez leurs formes originelles MAINTENANT !!!!!! Hurla le professeur excédé en empoignant Raven par le haut de son débardeur  
  
-Enlevez vos sale patte de sur moi ! Cria Raven en se dégageant de sa poignent  
  
-Très bien puisque c'est comme ça 1 semaine de retenus chacun hurla le prof et 50 point en moins à Gryffondor.  
  
-D'accord et au fait merci prof pour vos retenus si ça continues je vais battre Sirius !!!  
  
Lorsque tout se fut fini le repas repris son cours. A la fin du repas lorsque le clan eut terminé de mangé Harry retient Raven par la main.  
  
-Attend s'il te plait il faut que je te parle dit Harry assez durement  
  
-Très bien suis moi allons dehors, dit Raven  
  
-Oulala ça va mal se passé je le sens, dit Ron.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Miranda  
  
-Ca ne lui a pas plus quelle embrasse à pleine bouche Malfoy.  
  
-Je pense que ça sera lui qui va avoir la plus grande surprise, dit Claire légèrement inquiète.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Car Raven aime par dessus tout sa liberté et si il lui fait un scène il sera reçut par les énorme colère de Raven et ça fait vraiment mal.  
  
-Espèreront que sa ne gâcheras pas tout, dit James.  
  
Pendant se temps dans le parc  
  
-Pourquoi tu a fait ça ? demanda Harry sèchement.  
  
-Fait ça quoi ?  
  
-Embrassé Malfoy tu n'avais pas le droit !!!  
  
-Ecoute je l'embrasse si je veux et je peux te dire que je l'ai fait car il se doutait de quelque chose et en quoi ça te regarde j'embrasse qui je veut et tu n'a pas a me dirigé ma vie ! Hurla Raven.  
  
-Attend moi j'ai pas fini. Si tu te prends pour une pute.  
  
CLAC  
  
Raven donna une baffe magistrale à Harry qui restera dans les annale des baffes magistrales.  
  
-Ne m'adresse plus jamais là paroles, cracha telle puis elle partie en direction de la salle commune laissant derrière elle un Harry hébété. 


End file.
